


Weightless

by ayatos



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayatos/pseuds/ayatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato was heavy with sin and regret and Hinami was floating through life easily knowing who she was and how she felt, shamelessly ready to express herself. Stark opposites but also two pieces of a puzzle who fit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weightless

Ayato was not used to compassion, not used to the feathery way it made him feel when all he knew was crudeness, heavy and suffocating. He breathed out smoke like the barrel of a gun and his bones weighed heavy with the desire for rebellion. His muscles taut, ready to lunge at any moving object that came his way. He was all things compassion avoided, a blood soaked murderer with a thirst for violence. 

And yet Hinami smiled at him like he was none of that. She kissed him and didn’t choke on the smoke that filled his lungs. She traced her fingers along his body when they laid together and not once did she question the scars that decorated his body. 

Hinami was the cool breeze on a hot summer day and she was the flowers that bloomed despite the weather. She was a polar opposite to Ayato’s tornado like wind and weeds that people pulled out and yet she didn’t care. She held him like none of that mattered.

He was staring into the darkness trying to decipher why a girl like her, so kind and so full of life, was laying in bed next to him. 

“Ayato?” She whispered, her voice floating in the dark dragging him from his thoughts.

“Yes?”

“Why do you hold yourself back?” She asked taking him by surprise, if anything he thought he needed to hold back more.

“What do you mean?”

“You bottle every emotion that isn’t hate or anger,” she pauses letting her words soak into him, oh she wasn’t speaking about his violent tendencies, “and sometimes I can see other emotions trying to come through but you shut them away…why?”

“Hina..”

“And don’t tell me it’s your job to be heartless.” He can hear the desperation coating the words. Why was she so concerned with his lack of emotion? Why did she care so much for him? Why was she showing him this compassion at all?

“Want the truth?”

“Yes.”

“I’m scared.”

“To show your emotions?”

“To be rejected.” He whispers but it doesn’t matter how low he speaks cause she can hear a pin drop five miles away in a crowded city. 

“R-Rejected?”

“Yea, see anger gets a reaction from people every time. But love? Compassion? Sadness? No, those emotions can be shredded and it only leaves you feeling hate. So why risk the pain of having those emotions rejected?”

“Because that’s life. You hurt, you cry, and you even want to die sometimes but then other times you feel alive and you can’t stop smiling and it makes you think ‘why did I ever want to die?’” He can hear the sincerity in her voice, it wasn’t something she was saying to blanket his fears but instead it was to really and genuinely tuck him in safely. 

“Why would you want to feel down?”

“Because when you get those happy moments you can really appreciate it. Like when I lost my parents I was hopelessly lost, but when I found a family in Kaneki and Touka it made me appreciate them more.” Her fingers interlaced with his, “and then I lost them and felt that hopelessness again but I knew I’d be okay, then I found you.”

“M-Me? You consider meeting me a good thing.”

“I do, you filled that hole in my chest.” She spoke like it was nothing, like spilling her emotions and thoughts was easy for her. He wished he could tell her how much he desired to keep her close and how much she meant to him but he only managed to get out;

“You did the same for me.”

Maybe one day he could breath out fresh air, maybe one day his bones wouldn’t feel like lead and maybe one day he could wash away the blood so deeply ingrained in his skin. But for now he was still Aogiri’s attack dog and he was heavy with hate and anger. 

“I’m glad.” 

“Don’t get too cocky.” He replied.

“Promise.” She says and turns so her chest is pressed to his. Her lips place gentle kisses along her collar bone and neck. It felt like a butterfly landing on him each time she kissed him. He lets his eyes shut and his mind drown in the feeling of her kisses. God how he wished he could tell her what she meant to him but his heart was too heavy and his words were to blunt to express what he wanted. For now he’d let her do the talking until his words could mean something like hers.


End file.
